Vehicles and buildings are generally provided with windows. In some situations, it is desirable to provide occupants of vehicles and buildings with privacy using shades, frosted window coatings, or mirror coatings. Arrangements such as these may help prevent observers who are located outside of a window from viewing the activities of someone located inside of the window.
It can be challenging to incorporate structures that enhance privacy into vehicles and buildings. If care is not taken, the ability of a vehicle or building occupant to see through a window may be adversely affected or the aesthetics of the window may be compromised.